


Yeah, It’ll Get Better

by CallofWhiteFang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Depression, Detailed descriptions of the war, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of World War I, Newts creatures are very supportive, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WWI wasn’t a good thing keep that in mind, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofWhiteFang/pseuds/CallofWhiteFang
Summary: You meet and begin to travel with Newt after the events in New York, and Newt is curious about your past.





	Yeah, It’ll Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of ptsd and depression. Talking about World War I could be a warning too, only because I can get detailed in some descriptions, and it’s WWI, so it gets pretty gory. I swear it gets better, don’t leave yet. Please?

It’s only been a few months since you started working for Newt, and I say that lightly because it’s more like he just needs the help because despite him being the expert, even experts can get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of trouble these creatures get in. So it’s more like you’re just taking on the role of “Daddy” here, since “Mommy” seems to be taken. He didn’t even ask you, you just walked into his case and went, “Oh, Okay, I see the problem here. No need to pay me, I’ll work for free as long as you let me stay with you.”

Yeah, it’s definitely been a weird and interesting few months for Newt, since you pretty much forced yourself into his life, but it’s been a good change so far.

Then came Sleipnir. He was found by you, broken and malnourished, treated unfairly by the traders who had him, all because he was a thestral. They’d taken him from his mother too early, and wasn’t growing properly, and your heart yearned to help that poor creature. Your ways of getting him may be considered unconventional, but your argument is that it was for a good cause, so Newt can’t argue, and he can’t say he wouldn’t do the same thing if he was in that situation. 

So most of your time is spent trying to save this premature foal, while Newt handles every other creature, and it reminds him of how he was before he met you, and he realizes that with you around, his life name so much easier. He forgot how hard it is to juggle around all the tasks and chores on his own. 

Cut to a few more months later and Sleipnir (you’ve always loved mythology so of course you’d give him a name like that) is now a young colt, and he looks like it too. You’d never guess that he was a tiny, weak, and frail little creature just months ago. 

Now you finally could rest and help Newt again, and Newt could finally think and daydream once more. And he had questions. He realized something, and had been thinking about it all day, how can you see Sleipnir? He wants to ask you, but he feels the he isn’t that close with you and would be invading your privacy. 

Which makes your quiet time with him rather awkward. After finishing up all your chores for the day, the two of you like to relax in his hut, spending time with small talk and little activities. But Newt is silent this time, because of the question on his mind. While he fights with himself, you silently observe him, and know exactly what he wants to ask. 

“You want to know why I can see Sleipnir, right?”

Newt, startled, stutters out a response. “I-I — w-well I guess- I uh just was confused—n-no pressure, though! You don’t have to tell me! I-it’s just that you can only see thestrals when you see someone you care about die, and I witnessed Credence’s death, and I was just curious about your past, but I didn’t want to ask in case I made you uncomfortable.... and I’m rambling; Merlin’s beard, this is embarrassing.”

You go silent, then say, “It’s fine, I’ll tell you, but I must warn you, my story isn’t for the faint of heart. I don’t wish to scare you away, so I need your consent to tell you my story. Are you okay with listening to the horrific story of a broken woman?”

Newt, almost hesitantly, says yes. Just what have you gone through?

“So I guess I should just say first, and I’ve never told anyone this, that I am an animagus. It’ll make understanding the story much easier.

The year was 1916, the war had been going on for two years. I don’t think I need to specify which war. The ministry had banned witches and wizards from taking part in this war for fear of exposure. But I felt like a sitting duck. I couldn’t sit and do nothing. My friend (who is also an animagus) and I both decided that it was better to help fight for our country. We became soldiers of war, but not the kind with guns. We disguised ourselves as horses, war horses. I thought I knew what I was getting into with this war, but I was a naive fool back then. I had no idea what would happen. I’ve had men get shot off my back from turrets, I’ve had men who survived get on me and use me as a way to kill others. I’ve been forced to trample Germans, seen the men on me slash through others with a sword. I’ve been taken by the enemy, used for their sake. My friend and I stuck together, though. Even when I thought I had lost them when they were caught in a deadly gas explosion. They survived, but at a cost. Their eyes had no use anymore, they went blind, and the Germans wouldn’t waste medicine on a horse, even though they were soldiers just and much as the men were. You know what they did, Newt? The seargent pulled out his pistol, and shot my friend in the head, and it wasn’t just them, he shot twenty other horses that day, because they had minor injuries that no one could bother to fix. I had to watch, watch as german soldiers dragged twenty-one lifeless corpses, and threw them in a pit, piled onto each other. I had to watch as they set those bodies to fire, and I had smell the horrocious odor that arose. And I was scared, because I knew, that if I made a mistake, that I would end up like that too. 

So I did the only thing my naive mind thought to do, I ran, blindly. I didn’t know where I was going, and didn’t care. I ran through trenches, jumped over incoming tanks, avoided falling missiles. I’d later hear stories of the infamous war horse that galloped bravely through No Man’s Land. But I was non of those anymore. I was a scared child then, running from my duty that I swore to fulfill. And as I ran, I payed no attention to my surroundings, and ran straight into fences of barbed wire. It had wrapped around me so tight, I had no escape. Now you know why I have small scars on my face and littered around my body. I was stuck for nearly two days out there, wrapped in wire, until some disguised wizards found me.”

To anyone else, you would have looked completely fine, like the story hadn’t bothered you at all. But Newt knew, he could see the tremor in your hands, the fidgeting around, and the haunted, dead look in your pupils that you weren’t just fine. He could tell from bags under eyes that you didn’t just have a little issue with sleepless nights, like he had originally thought. Now he knew that you were plagued with nightmares, of the horrors of what that war had brought you. That look you gave yourself in the mirror everyday wasn’t just a look of insecurity. It was look of pure hatred, hatred of what you’ve become, of what the war has turned you into. 

There is no way to heal someone torn by such an experience, but at least Newt could at least try to help mend the broken prices together. 

All he could do right now was hug you close, and just be there, and you knew he would be there always. That must be why you felt tears slip down you cheeks, just knowing that for once you wouldn’t be alone, that this wasn’t something that you had to deal with on your own like you’d always done. And as you cried into Newt’s lean chest, you could feel the presence of all your creatures, as if they were reassuring you that you’ll always have their love and support.

Yeah, you knew that things could only get better from here, no matter how long it takes, it’ll get better. You know you’ll have your bad days, when it feels like everything is catching up to you, but you refuse to revert back to the way you were in the war. You don’t want to run, you want to face your problems, and you're not afraid to admit that you’ll need help with it, because you know no matter what that Newt will face your problems with you.

Pulling away from his warm embrace you smile up at this wonderful light in the darkness. “I’m glad you don’t think of me differently.”

“Darling, I don’t think I could, because no matter what I just can’t seem to stop thinking about what makes you beautiful. From your scars to the way you carry yourself, I’m captivated, and no matter what you’ve gone through I’ll still love you like I always have before.....and I’m realizing now that I’ve said that out loud and am terribly embarrassed. Merlin’s beard I hope I haven’t ruined the moment with my silly confession.”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” you say, joyfully. “In fact, I’d say you just made the whole process of helping me better, because I love you too.” 

And as you revel in your newfound relationship, a cacophony of animalistic sounds erupts, as if all of your creatures were excited that their Mommy and Daddy finally put their feelings into words. 

Yeah, things could only get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll edit this another time this was done late at night so it’s not the best


End file.
